THE DAY THAT NEVER COMES
by Cereziita
Summary: ¿Que pasa si te enamoras de tu peor enemigo de guerra?pregunteles a Sakura y Sasuke, es una historia muy interesante y fuera del estereotipo, lean y compruben porfa!sakura es muy diferente...juega un papel mas firme y sensual


Bueno bueno, este es mi segundo fic, gracias a todos los que han apoyado BEATIFUL LOVE, no crean que por iniciar este fic, olvidare el otro, ya estoy escribiendo el cap.11 Ok? Y bueno, hablando de mi nuevo fic, eh de decir que todo se me ocurrio mientras domira, como a la protagonista, eh de advertir que tendra situaciones fuertes, este es un sasusaku, pero no en color de rosa, pasaran muchas cosas y el titulo es de la cancion de matallica, mi mamà me sugirió el titulo de el ultimo dia de Finlandia *_* jajaja pero bueno ya es mucho rollo, por ultimo, la historia estara contada por Sakura y sasuke, pero habra algunas cosas que seran contadas en tercera persona Ok? Osea yO

Los amo no olviden los reviews!!!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una persona normal…sin consideramos el hecho de que soy ``según´´ los chicos una belleza exotica, y tal vez lo dicen por el hecho de mi extraño cabello rosa o mis ojos verdes jades, eh de admitir que mi cuerpo esta muy bien formado, en realidad hago mucho deporte tal vez es por eso, pero en fin, ya pase esa etapa de artificialidad que atraviesa la gente, eh aprendido que la gente no vale por como se ve, si no por lo que es, oh, y tal vez olvide mencionar que mi IQ sobrepasa el de un genio, asi es, soy demasiado inteligente.

Incluso puedo decir que con facilidad me anticipo a lo que la gente piensa y lo uso a mi favor para crear diversas situaciones en las que si X persona hace esto yo hago esto, y en todas, yo gano.

Muy bien, ahora, yo soy de descendencia japonesa eh de ahí mi nombre, pero eso solo por parte de mi padre, mi madre es de descendencia latina, no recuerdo en que pais exactamente nacio, pero sus padres, mis abuelos, son mexicanos, mi abuela una mujer muy bella a pesar de su edad, pero en fin, hace un par de años nos mudamos a Finlandia, un pais no muy conocido al norte de Europa, ya que a mi papá le ofrecieron un alto puesto en la administración en la planta de Helsinki, debo admitir que ser hija unica tiene sus ventajas, ahora acabo de cumplir mis 16 primaveras o como las quieran llamar, si bien mi padre nunca esta en casa o mas bien en el pais, se encarga de dejarme una generosa cantidad de dinero para mis ´´necesidades`` básicas.

El cual ocupo como hoy en ropa, asi es, en eso y el cover para entrar al antro con mis amigas, como sabran inventar una mentira para que nos dejen entrar no es problema para mi, asi que aquí estoy, con mis best friends …Ino y Hinata, somos como hermanas, nos contamos todo, estabamos arreglandonos, Ino escogio una blusa del color de sus ojos (azul) y un pantalón muy nice con sus zapatillas, Hinata por su parte, escogio un vestido de lo mas moderno por arriba de la rodilla, y yo, pues escogin un mini short super hot, negro con delineados en un tono verde, una blusa de mangas caidas del color de mis ojos y unos botines negros, que me llegan por encima de los tobillos, esque me encanto como se ven mis piernas con ese short y los botines, gruesas pero definidas a la perfeccion.

Como se imaginan, en Finlandia hace mucho frio, y mas de noche, asi que tome un abrigo que me llega hasta las rodillas, sabia que al entrar al antro el frio se me quitaria al instante, y asi fue, tan pronto como entre en el local, el frio desaparecio y mi abrigo termino aventado en una silla del lugar.

Observe el lugar, todos eran mayores de edad, unos estaban bailando cachondamente, otros drogandose o bebiendo alcohol, y otros mas, estaban cogiendo en las esquinas, no es lo que uno esperaria de uno de los antros mas cotizados y nice de Europa, pero en fin, Ino nos arrastro a Hinata y a mi a la zona de baile, los chicos mayores me miraban descaradamente , mientras sonaban canciones de artistas como Rihanna y otros mas.

Todos bailaban, y seguian en lo suyo, pero yo me senti rara, el ambiente pesado, senti que nos observaban, no a mi en especifico, si no a todos, Ino, Hinata todos los que estaban bailando, a todos , hasta los de la barra de bebidas y a los de seguridad, no se como, no hay explicación, solo lo senti.

La tencion crecio, cuando senti que alguien me tomaba por la cintura, Ino habia ido por bebidas y Hinata se habia ido a la mesa.

-Oye linda, baila conmigo, eres muy sexy-dijo un chico bastante guapo pero demasiado ebrio.

-No, gracias-dije mientras ponia distancia entre los dos, el chico apestaba a ron.

No queria llamar la atención de todos, asi que lo empuje y camine hacia los baños, entre y me mire en el espejo, me veia muy bien, pero esa sensación no desaparecia, mi cabeza me dolia, algo raro estaba pasando ahí afuera, Sali del baño sin saber que buscar exactamente, todo parecia normal, hasta que me recargue en la pared junto a la puerta del baño mirando en todas partes, y entonces la escuche.

-¡Tengo hambre, y aquí hay mucho de donde escoger, chicos chicas!!-dijo la mujer algo exaltada.

Ni pensar que en ese baño estuve yo hace apenas unos minutos, un escalofrio recorrio todo mi cuerpo, curiosa, me acerce a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¡No , no puedo esperar hasta el gran golpe Sasuke, tengo hambre!-dijo ahora mas molesta que antes.

Yo solo escuchaba casi inconscientemente.

-¡Entonces comenzemos ya, por dios muero Sasuke,¡¿Una semana?!-pregunto casi al borde de la locura.

No comprendia bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero inconcientemente confiaba en que mi mente ya estaba trabajando en la respuesta, pero necesitaba escuchar mas.

-¡No aguantare una semana!-dijo casi llorando pero del coraje-Espera-dijo cautelosamente, supe que habia notado mi presencia, pero me anticipe.

Unos segundos después ella salio del baño con el celular aun abierto, actue rapido, yo ya estaba sentada en una mesa como a diez metros de ahí, ella salio mirando a todas las direcciones y olfateando con su nariz , un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero yo lo note, la segui mirando y de pronto, su mirada se topo con la mia.

-Luego te llamo-fue todo lo que dijo, mientras cerraba el celular debajo de su barbilla, y comenzo a caminar hacia mi con una sonrisa perversa, yo no me quede atrás y correspondi su sonrisa con una peor, mas intimidante, ella se soprendio pero no se detuvo.

La mujer parecia de unos 25 años, parecia sacada de una película porno, era pelirroja, llevaba un short como el mio, medias largas, camisa abierta, en definitiva, algo en ella no era normal, no era bonita, pero con esa ropa hasta la mas fea llama la atención, en fin la observer lo mejor que puse mientras ella se aproximaba a mi.

-Sakura, tenemos que irnos , la madre de Hinata llamo y esta histerica-la voz de Ino me saco de onda, voltee a verla y cuando gire, la mujer ya no estaba.

Caminaba detrás de Ino, ella me guiaba, yo la seguia, mi mente trabaja en lo que habia visto,y yo, pues yo confiaba plenamente en que mi cerebro lo resolveria por mi.

El camino a casa fue silencioso para mi, Ino y Hinata hablaban sobre la mentira que inventarian, pero yo no preste atención, me preguntaron pero no conteste, dejo primero a Hinata y luego a mi.

Me despedi y camine hacia la lujosa residencia, sabia que mi madre, la nana y la servidumbre estarian dormidos ya, solo alguien me esperaba de pie, saque la llave y gire la perilla, y ahí estaba mi fiel amiga, mi perra de un año y medio de edad, una doverman sepia, en cuanto me vio se me abalanzo a besos, yo le acaricie la cabeza, cerre con llave, avente las llaves y camine hacia mi habitación, casi inconciente de lo que hacia, no sabia si todo era para un programa de tv, o si era una mala broma de esas que pasan en los programas de comedias, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba acostada en mi cama, con Bershka a mi lado, asi se llama mi perra.

Como la mayoria de mis ideas aparecen mientras duermo, decidi relajarme y dejar a mi cerebro trabajar, varias veces Bershka se levanto y gruño hacia la ventana pero yo la ignore, por alguna razon, el tiempo que estuve en el antro me parecio muy corto, un par de minutos, pero cuando le pregunte a Ino, me dijo que eran las 3 am y que habiamos estado por lo menos 5 horas… algo raro.

A la mañana siguiente, senti que habia olvidado algo, pero no preste atención.

Bershka estaba en el ventanal de mi habitación, tenia las orejas paradas asi que supuse que ahí habia pasado la noche, seguramente habia visto algun tipo borracho, ya saben con eso de las vibras, me miraba como esperando algo, asi que abri el ventanal de vidrio para que saliera a mi pequeña terraza, en un segundo estaba fuera…atenta a cualquier movimiento, asi que la curiosidad me gano y me asome a la calle, pero no persivi nada fuera de lo normal, de un momento a otro mi perra enseño los dientes y se interpuso en mi camino, ladro como si otro perro fuese a atacarme, eso me asusto , me senti observada,asi que me meti y baje a desayunar algo, sera que saben que se y lo sea lo que sea, esa chica viene a matarme?

Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, baje tan rapido como mis piernas adormecidas me permitieron, escuche a la nana tarareando una cancion y eso me calmo, aun asi camine sigilosa a la cocina, al entrar ella me miro extrañada.

-¿Estas bien?, vaya, parece que ni la pijama te pusiste-dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-Oh, esto…-dije señalando mi ropa de la noche anterior.-Esque, estaba muy cansada anoche, ¿ Y mamá?-cambie el tema, a veces tengo que actuar sospechosamente como los demas.

-Mmm, salio muy temprano, le dieron un recordatorio de su pasaporte-dijo mientras tostaba el pan y preparaba café.

-¿Piensa salir del pais?-pregunte curiosa mientras morida un pan.

-No, pero ya sabes que no es bueno andar por la vida sin pasaporte-aseguro mientras prendia la pantalla de la cocina.

Me encogi de hombros y le di otra gran mordida al pan mientras me servia jugo en un pronto algo me hizo girar hacia la tv.

-Tenemos los detalles con nuestro corresponsal en el lugar de los hechos, adelante la conductora.

-Gracias Tsunade, asi es aquí a dos cuadras del famoso antro ``Pupe`s ´´ se encontro el cuerpo desmembrado de un chico, no se sabe quien pudo hacer esto, pero según sabemos, la ultima vez que los amigos del hombre lo vieron, estaba bailando con una mujer pelirroja según nos dicen, no la han identificado.

Quede en shock, el pan se me atoro en la traquea, senti un mareo…¿Sera posible?

-¿El cuerpo solo estaba desmembrado Naruto?, es una gran maldad solo hacerle eso a un joven por pura diversión.-Dijo entre indignada y asqueada la conductora.

-No, desafortunadamente no, las cosas no encajan, el cuerpo le faltan organos, y parece que le hubiesen succionado la sangre, ademas no hay ningun tipo de cuchillo con el cual se puedan hacer el tipo de cortes que tiene en lo que queda de su cuerpo, nada encaja…

-Esta es la foto del chico, esperemos y se resuelva el caso, se haga justicia para el chico que en paz descanse y su familia, gracias Naruto-dijo la conductora mientras se depesdia del rubio y mostraba la foto…

Casi muero cuando reconoci la cara del chico, era aquel tipo ebrio que me invito a bailar y al cual empuje, dios de haber sabido lo hubier sacado de ahí, aunque eso no cambiaria nada, si no hubiera sido el, hubiera sido otro…esa pelirroja, se quien es.

En un segundo ya estaba arriba de mi cama abriendo mi lap-top y buscando en google cualquier tipo de información, teclee todo, demonios, vampiros, caníbales, ritos satanicos, de todo saque un poco….

Ahora tenia dos opciones, la primera ir a cualquier noticiero y hablar de lo que se y lo que vi, y esperar a que esas cosas fueran por mi al manicomio en el cual seguro me encerrarian creyendo que estoy loca y que me mataran, por que son mas de uno.

La segunda opcion, dejar que den el gran golpe del que hablo esa fenómeno pelirroja y en ese momento, en el cual todos sepan de su existencia, entonces ir a las noticias si que aun existe algo de civilazion y decir lo que, mientras tanto tengo según lo que escuche una semana para investigar todo lo que pueda, y al menos prevenirme y a mi familia.

-Opto por la segunda opcion-dije casi en un susurro, Bershka me miro extrañada.

-Sakura, es sabado, ¿ no piensas salir a ningun lado?-dijo mi nana del otro lado de la puerta.

Pense rapido, iba a salir a buscar algun tipo de información.-Si nana, saldre con Ino-dije muy segura.

-Ella vendra por ti verdad?-dijo mas avisando que preguntando.

-No, yo ire a su casa, me llevare el volvo-dije avisando.

-Ok, me avisas a que hora llegas-me dijo

No me moleste en responder, tarde 10 minutos en bañarme, necesitaba relajarme, Sali del baño en toalla, mire a mi ventanal y vi un chico mirandome, con unos ojos que jamas habia visto…me perdi en su mirada, era palido como la nieve, su pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color, miraba justo en mi direccion, me quede en shock y fue peor cuando de sus labios se asomo una sonrisa siniestra, peor que la de la pelirroja la noche anterior.

No lo dude, camine hacia el ventanal, no importandome estar en una mini toalla que apenas me cubria, me asome y lo mire a los ojos… su sonrisa seguia ahí, no lo puse evitar…correspondi con una sonrisa peor, una sonrisa en verdad siniestra, y el lo noto, la sonrisa de su cara se borro, me miro con descaro y yo cerre mi ventanal y mi cortina en su cara, todo en un segundo….

Sasuke…-susurre, no se como lo supe, solo lo senti, mi corazon se acelero y senti mas necesidad de saber que pasaba aquí.

Me vesti lo mas rapido que pude, sin dejar de lucir a la moda y con estilo, me peine el pelo suelto y ondulado, cogi mi celular y mi bolsa y Sali corriendo.

-Me voy-grite mientras salia de mi casa, y ponia llave, aunque senti que si queria entrar a matarme eso no lo detendria, me gire para ir por el auto y cuando lo hize….ahi estaba, ahí estaba el, mirandome, observando mis movimientos, desde el otro lado de la calle, lo mire cautelosa y sorprendida.

El comenzo a olfatear como una vez lo hizo la pelirroja en el antro, un escalofrio me recorrio y de nuevo esa sonrisa se formo en sus perfectos labios, y yo sin saber como reaccionar actue como dicen en la tv si te encuetras cara a cara con un tigre…muestrale que no seras presa facil…sonrei de igual manera…y el se relambio los labios al verme, pero yo solo lo imite.

Y asi… cara a cara parecia que dudo en atacarme….

-Sasuke-dije en un susurro.

El leyo mis labios y parecio soprendido, mi tactica funciono, comprobe lo que sospechaba….el era Sasuke.

-Sakura-susurro tambien, lei sus labios y me sorprendio que supiera mi nombre, pero no lo demostre, sonrei de un modo arrogante y sensual, se que la reaccion que eso provoco en el….mi depredador.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, me ha costado trabajo, pero debo decir que estoy orgullosa, la historia… todo es mi creatividad jaja, quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con el insidente de BEATIFUL LOVE lo agradecere de forma mas especifica en el sig cap de la misma.

Los amo y en el sig cap pasaran muchas mas cosas…todo esto se me ocurrio mientras dormia asi que me desperte y escribi todo en un cuaderno para que no se me fuera esta idea como se me han ido otras….espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Los aMOo… no olviden REVIEWS!!!! Si no hay reviews no hay inspiración para otro cap

Un besOo y adios!


End file.
